jtmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty WW2 Rap/Rap Meanings
Whenever duty calls, guess who's stepping in? (The singer, an Allied soldier, introduces himself as the answerer of duty's call. The call of duty is an important job during wartime, also a pun on the franchise Call of Duty.) Tell the cavalry to saddle up and send 'em in ("The cavalry" is slang for reinforcements, so the singer is simply requesting for backup.) You start a tenderfoot, harden to veteran Pressing on is how we honor all our fallen brethren Soldiers - we were born to be (A tenderfoot is slang for a recruit in the military, while a veteran is one whose served for years. The singer says how soldiers will quickly transition from mere tenderfoots to hardcore veterans just to avenge the 65 million who died fighting in the war.) D-day, this ain't your normal beach Hit the shore, we're storming Normandy (Arguably the most iconic battle in the war was the Normandy Landings, nicknamed D-Day, where the Allies stormed the beaches of Normandy to break into France and liberate it from the Nazis.) Sure looking forward to your retreat It's way too late to sort the beef Adolph, you're nothing short of beaten The price of freedom comes with war And the fuhrer can't afford one more defeat (Adolf Hitler, titled The Fuhrer, was the leader of Nazi Germany, the war's primary aggressor. By 1944, Nazi Germany's defeat seemed inevitable and that it was too late for them to do anything about it.) Your bunker's not so safe When I got a carpet bomb on the way I'm raining on your bulls on parade I got a pocket full of shells and I wanna rage (Hitler, as did countless participants in World War 2, hid in bunkers since carpet bombings were so common.) Game to shut down Auschwitz (Auschwitz was the most infamous of Nazi Germany's concentration camps, in their earthshattering atrocity of The Holocaust.) Whatcha gonna do now, fritz? Got these nazis salty Now I know what sour kraut is ("Fritz" and "Krauts" were the Allies' slang for Germans/Nazis in World War 2. The third line is a pun on the food sauerkraut, soundling like "sour Kraut" (a distraught German).) Saw something move in the clouds Got recon snopping around? Flack cannons - shooting it down (Enemy fighters and bombers, particularly those scouting for recon, that flew overhead were shot down with flak cannons.) Nothing but rubble, what used to be towns (Entire cities were reduced to nothing by the aforementioned carpet bombings.) Head on a swivel, boots on the ground ("Head on a swivel" is an idiom for being alert, and "Boots on the ground" is an idiom for ground forces doing their thing.) Back to where my roots can be found We'll all rebuild tomorrow, but we're starting over now (These lyrics have multiple meanings. In the context of the song, the singer is saying how the world will go back to normal after they finally get this war over with. The actual, meta meaning, however, references how Call of Duty: WWII was the first time the Call of Duty franchise touched a World War 2 setting, its roots, instead of the alternative sci-fi jetpack-centered setting since Call of Duty: World at War, which was almost a decade earlier, thus "boots on the ground and back to (its) roots".) I'm not alone (The Allies were in the tragedy of World War 2 together.) Not gonna fall I know how it goes When you want it all (They use the Axis's powerhungriness ("wanting it all") as a reminder to keep their morals strong so they don't fall to the dark side and become just as bad as their enemy.) Eyes in the sky (Due to bombers, sneak attacks, and spies, the participants of World War 2 had to be extremely vigilent, especially towards the sky.) Boots on the ground (Again, "boots on the ground" is slang for the activity of ground forces.) Now hold the line We're rooting down (WW2 participants frequently had to root down and defend their territory by holding the line.) M1 Garand, better get one in hand I recommend you hit the deck or you'll be dead where you stand The kinda rifle deemed fit for a king (The M1 Garand was the trademark, extremely reliable primary for the American forces at the time.) Empty the magazine, just for the ping (Reloading the M1 Garand produces a distinct, trademark ping noise that's considered very satisfying by many.) Tunnel vision, with no distaction (Tunnel vision is a sight defection where the sufferer can only focus on one thing. It's frequently used, like in this case, as a metaphor for extreme concentration on a task, something all WW2 soldiers required.) Trust me, this bolt sees action (This is a pun on the term "bolt-action rifle", the most common form of weaponry in the war.) Like a tank, I roll with traction Throwing flames with no compassion (The singer compares his stubborn, unstoppable heartlessness in combat to that of a tank's (which is fitting since tank warfare took up an iconic chunk of the war) as a firebat, a soldier armed with a flamethrower.) Got that stopping power So my shit hits hard (Stopping power is an iconic perk in many Call of Duty's.) I'll whip out a browning Just to drop you with this bar (A common American firearm was the Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR), also a pun on lyrical bars.) Slug you with a shotgun from an impossible distance Sniping with a double barrel Now we're talkin' the business (The singer starts boasting about his variety of long-ranged shotguns and trenchguns.) Look out! Don't let me tag you with an STG That's not an infection But a way that you can remember me (Next the singer threatens with an STG44, a German assault rifle as well as the first assault rifle in history. He jokes how it sounds like STD, sexually transmitted disease.) Cuz see, I like a weapon with a little kick Low recoil, still ripping you to bits MG15, full metal jacket Add that attachment into the mix (Machine guns like the MG15 always have the heaviest recoil, but in Call of Duty you can add attachments to them to dampen that. There's also the full metal jacket attachment, which strengthens a weapon's bullets.) So which division you pick? (There's a class system in Call of Duty: WWII called divisons.) You think you're sticking with it? Viva la resistance, send in the bombs Let that artillery hit (BOOM) ("Viva la resistance" was an extremely popular French saying meant to embody the Allies' resistance against the Axis.) If victory is out of reach, flip the script Given our history And the mortars we've been stricken with Impossible's an obstacle, over which we'll get Unite this infantry, and in the face of Hitler spit (For the first half of the war, the Allies were the underdogs getting destroyed by the Axis, but they eventually managed to turn the tides against impossible odds. They also had a seething, immeasurable hatred for Hitler since he was the face of their suffering.) So you wanna start a war? Then we'll take it to your door (The Axis blatantly instigated World War 2 upon the Allies, so the singer boasts that if they want a fight, they'll happily give it to them.) Only banner you should fly Is the one that's solid white (Essentially all military powers are represented by the flying of banners, and the Axis were no exception, proudly wearing the very distinct Nazi German, Fascist Italian, and Imperial Japanese flags. The singer says the only flags they should fly are blank ones, a sign of surrender.) I don't do it for the glory, no I don't do it for my girl Not for honor or memorial Cuz we do it for the world (The singer explains he isn't fighting for honor, or to be remembered, or for his loved ones, but that he believes it's his basic responsibility as a human being to save the world from the Axis.) Dark symbols hang from banners The sickles and the hammers Tear down the propaganda (As aforementioned, all military powers are represented by flying banners and propaganda, which the singer wants to destroy. One of the most iconic banners were the golden hammer and sickle symbols of the Soviet Union. Even though the Soviet Union was an Allied power in World War 2, a fallout between them immediately followed called the Cold War, so the Soviet Union was soon painted in the same villainous light as the Axis.) When duty's calling - answer (Tying back to the very first line, the singer's philosophy is that when you have a job in the military, you do it.) Category:Rap Meanings